Current soft suture anchors achieve fixation to bone by bunching up inside a drilled hole/socket in the bone. The soft suture anchor is inserted deep into the hole/socket and pulled back to bunch up. The friction between the soft suture anchor and the hole/socket bunches up the anchor when pulled back through the hole/socket.
It would be desirable to provide a suture construct that may be knotless and that is formed essentially of a soft material such as suture (or suture-based materials or other soft materials and/or compositions) with the ability to be inserted into a bone hole/socket at the desired level to be inserted within the hole/socket, without relying on pulling back the anchor through the drilled hole/socket. Also needed is a method of achieving increased final fixation of a soft suture anchor that bunches up within a drilled hole/socket.